


Second Chance

by fleurlb



Category: Saving Grace
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



Grace reached behind her and stroked the downy soft feathers, then pressed harder until she felt the iron-hard bones underneath. She closed her eyes and thought a single word.

_Earl._

"Well, Grace, I heard you already met The Big Guy. What could you possibly want with me?" 

"I'm not ready....or...or.....qualified," Grace protested.

His chuckle was warm and soft, like sunlight in her ears. "I've never met anyone who was more qualified to be a second-chance angel. Now get out there."

She felt a gentle push between her wings and then she was off, soaring through the clouds.


End file.
